


Jealous of Your Jealousy

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, but with a dash of royalty au, it's sort of vaguely a mash up of IDW and TFA, rated M for Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: There were things in his past Megatron hoped to never have to burden his small lover with... this one though, he felt he could live with.





	Jealous of Your Jealousy

Megatron in all his infinite rage and questionable wisdom, had never imagined a day where Cybertron no longer concerned him. In his mind he was either going to be fighting for his world until his spark was snuffed, or he was going to claim it back for the Decepticon Empire. Not once had he considered that at some point his goals would shift so completely, that Cybertron simply _didn't matter_. As an heir of the Tarnian throne, it was inconceivable to him, such a concept went against not only everything he'd been taught but also his deepest of base coding. But Megatron never counted on ever holding an _actually productive_ conversation with Optimus...or having a flame decaled and bright magenta miracle figuratively dropped into his lap.

New Kaon, once little more than a dreary Decepticon encampment on a random mechanical planet, had flourished with time and attention. His command center, a place where he and his generals once huddled together in dark, cramped rooms, was now raised into an impressive capital building; a massive and intimidating structure, built with the architecture of Tarn in mind, with high ceilings and comfortably warm lighting and rather Spartan in every other sense. _Except for a few very specific comforts which Megatron had requested of the Constructicons._

And his Decepticons were _happy_.

Certainly, not _everyone_ could be appeased, but luckily with a lack of violent interest from them, Cybertron had been reopened to the Decepticons after some very lengthy and irritating discussions; which meant that mecha like Starscream, who never settled for anything, could go back if they wished. It would be a lie if he said he _didn't_ miss the agitating brat, but ultimately he was glad, Starscream made a surprisingly good ambassador of sorts, and a certain part of Megatron's spark warmed to hear of his mended relationship with his former lover.

And frankly, the idea of Starscream spending any more time than usual with _his_ mate was unnerving. It was already unnerving enough that they got along so well, enough to complain about Megatron to each other; he'd discovered _that_ little curiosity completely on accident and his pride was **still** bruised. He felt like he was in one of those...strange earth shows that Optimus often indulged in; his ex-wife and his current wife ganging up on him to put him in his place when he was being ridiculous.

...That was an uncomfortable analogy that he made far too often, but it was accurate enough.

But all of this, all of these wonderful things...he wouldn't have any of it, if it weren't for what he considered to be one of Optimus' _greatest follies_. And _that_ , would be the day he sent Rodimus and his team out to investigate Decepticon activity, practically handing the speedster over to the warlord on a silver platter. That was when everything started changing, when the giant fearsome warrior of Tarn found himself in the company of the little mech from Nyon who had lost _everything_ , but still fought as if he had something to fight _for_.

They'd both changed; for the better, Rodimus insisted. He was no longer unmoored and directionless, needlessly seeking something he couldn't even put words to; and Megatron was no longer charging blindly forward with no real plans for any sort of future, vision narrowed by his anger and resentment.

Megatron agreed deeply that, as Rodimus put it, 'they were at their best when they were together'.

No words had ever felt more right.

And yet still, having had a good length of time now to adjust to these facts, to his new life, he sometimes still couldn't quite get over the novelty of it. He wasn't on Cybertron, but he wasn't at war, and he was _happy_. He'd never particularly worried about _his **happiness**_ , he'd never been happy, he couldn't fathom contentment and enjoyment beyond the thrill of battle and the warmth of a trusted body beside his own on long, dark nights.

But now? Now, reading quietly and sitting on a couch, _a comfortable one at that_ , in a reasonably spacious apartment with large windows, where his own meager belongings mixed with the eclectic collection of things Rodimus had brought into their space; he was happy. He was _content_ ; politics and paperwork during his days, books and affection during his nights. Well, accept for those days of course where Rodimus comes waltzing into his office to be a _distraction_...though it's usually _more_ than welcome, much to poor Soundwave's agitation.

The little trouble maker was currently being rather quiet, sitting in one of the windows, watching as the sun sets and casts glitter across the windows and rooftops of New Kaon. Silence wasn't entirely uncommon with Rodimus, despite it not being his modus operandi. Megatron had grown accustomed to Rodimus' dips and highs in his mood, and generally just allowed him his time and space. So he hadn't thought much of it when he'd come home and found Rodimus seemingly lost in thought. He'd greeted him of course, and received a smile for the small kiss he'd placed on the speedster's helm, and it was enough; he wouldn't ask for more than what Rodimus was able to give.

He'd simply moved to the couch, sat, and began decompressing from his day, continuing where he'd left off in one of the stories he'd recently picked up. Rodimus' field had remained relatively level, if somewhat closed off, for a little over half an hour.

The small tickle of nervousness in his field now was concerning though.

"Hey...Megs?" Rodimus piped up shyly.

"Yes?" He set down his datapad immediately and gave Rodimus his full attention; and after a moment of instinctual hesitation, opened his arms in silent invitation.

Some of the tension that had settled in Rodimus' frame seemed to release and he trotted over to the couch to settle himself against Megatron's broad chassis. He was silent again, thinking, so Megatron simply held him and waited; digits tracing mindless patterns across Rodimus' back while his field rippled with patience and encouragement. It was often frustrating to Megatron, that his words always seemed to fail him when Rodimus needed his comfort, that he never really knew what to say or even what to do; and he had his own anxieties, but Rodimus always assured him that he wasn't _nearly_ as bad at it as he felt like he was.

Rodimus invented long and slow, nuzzling Megatron's plating, before finally speaking again, "I talked with Starscream today."

Megatron's spark did something distinctly unpleasant, but he quickly managed to smother the reaction before any of his thoughts could fully surface in his field, "I see."

Rodimus looked up at him then, a flicker of confused concern and then recognition that had him smacking Megatron's chest, "No! It wasn't- he didn't- oh Primus you're as bad as I am!"

Rodimus thunked his helmet back down onto the firm plating in front of him while Megatron blinked in surprise, because that was an...interesting statement, and a reassuringly strong outburst against the negativity that often swirled around in his helm. There was, after all, a lot of his past that Rodimus was not privy to, and sharing it made Megatron _nervous_.

"No he just...he told me about something... about you, younger you..."

Megatron hated 'beating around the bush', it made his plating twitch. He also distinctly _hated_ Prime for making him sit through human media with him as a form of _bonding_ ; he used far too many human phrases now, it was **uncomfortable**.

"And you wish to ask me about it." It wasn't a question.

"Kinda? I mean... Would you say you're a jealous person?" Rodimus blurted it all out nervously.

Megatron was startled for the second time now since the beginning of this conversation. What, precisely, had Starscream talked to him about? And why in the pits was Rodimus so nervous about discussing it, if all it pertained to was Megatron's level of _jealousy_?

Still confused, and more than a little concerned, Megatron chose to simply be painfully honest, "Yes. Extremely.”

Rodimus pulled back sharply, looking comically surprised, and for a moment Megatron's mouth twitched in amusement, but quickly pulled down into a concerned frown. Surely, Rodimus wasn't feeling _inadequate_...?

“I didn’t believe it required stating. It is something I endeavor not to act on so much these days; but I am very much still, as Starscream might say, _a jealous, possessive brute_. Is this what he discussed with you? The overbearing tendencies I exhibited in my youth?" He allowed himself to tighten his hold on Rodimus just a little more than he normally would, searching his face and field for any indication of what was going on in his head.

Rodimus blushed and averted his gaze, field shrinking in embarrassment.

Megatron's voice was very soft when he spoke again, choosing his words thoughtfully, "...Did you think my lack of jealous behavior meant a lack of interest?"

The way Rodimus' spoiler wilted and his field flickered told Megatron everything he needed to know.

He rumbled his engine in a mix of agitation and hopeless affection for the mech in his arms, massive clawed hands pulling that small warm frame flush against his own. Rodimus yelped in surprise at the sudden reaction, but settled into the smothering embrace readily, slender digits digging into Megatron's seams.

"You ridiculous, _wonderful_ little creature. Do you truly _not know_ what you do to me? How you make such a **_fool_** of this old warrior?" Megatron's spark felt swollen behind his chest plate, warm and aching in all the right ways, and his face hurt with the smile he was failing to repress.

Rodimus' engine _purred_ and he arched up to nuzzle at Megatron's throat cables, field rippling playfully, " _A reminder never hurts~_ "

Megatron growled, and swiftly turned, pinning Rodimus under his bulk. Rodimus laughed, startled and delighted, grinning up at Megatron mischievously. Megatron smirked, pressing Rodimus further into the soft cushions, spurred on by the thrill and desire seeping out of Rodimus' field.

He nuzzled the side of Rodimus' helm, and whispered, far enough back for Rodimus to catch the glint of his fangs in his periphery, "Well then, _my dearest one_ , allow me to **_remind you._** "


End file.
